One Direction - Oh darling, darling
by VioletHoran
Summary: Niall y Harry deberán entender que no todo es fácil y mucho menos si se trata de amor
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Narra _ (tn)

-Después de tanto tiempo al fin puedo viajar y hacer lo que más me gusta; conocer lugares.

Mi mamá y mis hermanos están acompañándome en el aeropuerto, se ven melancólicos, sin duda esto es lo que más quiero pero los voy a extrañar mucho.

Ya están llamando a la gente para que suban al avión. Esto es todo, voy camino a lo que más quiero, la alegría me sale por los poros, y no lo puedo disimular.

Madre : - Hija, cuídate mucho, te vamos a extrañar, llama seguido mira que si no, nos vamos a preocupar. Te guarde unos sándwiches vegetarianos en la mochila por si te da hambre…

_(tn) :- ¡Ay! Ma gracias, pero en el avión nos dan comida, no te hubieras preocupado jajaja

Madre:- Si, ya sé, pero es un viaje largo nunca se sabe.

_(tn) : - Tenes razón, bueno ya me tengo que ir, los quiero mucho, cuando llegue los llamo. Y ustedes dos diablillos no se porten mal, porque no les traigo regalos – asintieron con un "sí" muy emocionados.

Narra _(tn)

Después de los abrazos y besos con mi familia, me dirigí a la plataforma de embarque, fue todo muy rápido, tan rápido que cuando caí en la cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando ya estaba sentada en el avión esperando para que despegara y como estaba algo cansada por todo esto de mi viaje, ya quería dormir un poco, después de todo iban a ser unas 12 horas de viaje hasta llegar a Madrid.

Después de dormir unas 2 horas me dio hambre, (típico en mi, siempre me dicen que, "vivo para comer" y no "como para vivir", en fin amo la comida aunque soy vegetariana…) así que saque un sándwich de mi mochila y me puse a escuchar música, cuando de repente siento que me tocan el hombro…

X :- Hola (esbozando una enorme y simpática sonrisa)

_(tn):- Hola, (devolviendo la sonrisa y quitándome los audífonos)

X:- Nicolás, un gusto… (Estrechando su mano hacía mí)

_(tn) :- _(tn) lo mismo digo (devolviendo el saludo)

Nico :- Disculpa que te allá molestado en tu "almuerzo" jajaja, es que estoy bastante aburrido.

_(tn) :- jajaja aaah está bien, no hay problema, y si, es un viaje largo algo hay que hacer, ¿no?

Nico :- Si, y todavía nos quedan unas 9 horas. Entonces Madrid ¿eh?, ¿visitando familiares?

_(tn) :- Si, Madrid, mmm no, no, en realidad voy a hacer un tour por Europa, ¿y vos?

Nico:- Wow ¿en serio?, que genial, suena muy interesante eso. Yo voy a visitar a mis primos. No es por metido ni nada, pero… un tour… ¿sola?, ¿No es peligroso?  
_(tn):- Si, raro no? Jajaja pero si, sola, porque mi amiga no se intereso mucho cuando le conté la idea y no conozco a mucha gente que le guste esto así que sola nomas… jajaja

Nico :- Uf, que mal, pero, ¿cuántos años tenes?, si se puede saber claro jajaja

_(tn) : 20, soy joven todavía, pero muy independiente por eso hago esté tipo de cosas sola

Nico :- Ah, no pareces de esa edad la verdad, jajaja yo tengo 19…

Narra _(tn)

Cuando estaba disfrutando de mi sándwich y escuchando Oasis, me empezó a hablar Nicolás, parece un chico simpático además de lindo, me contó un poco de él y estuvimos hablando hasta la hora de la cena más o menos, es interesante como pude mantener una conversación con un chico lindo por tanto tiempo, quizás fue por el simple hecho de su aburrimiento y de que no tenía con quién hablar.

Después de cenar estuvimos hablando un poco de mí, le conté porque soy vegetariana, hablamos de música, películas, libros. Y me sorprendió lo inteligente que es, la mayoría de los chicos que conozco son unos idiotas, que solo hablan de fútbol. Pero en fin, faltaban unas 3 horas para llegar a Madrid, y yo quería descansar un poco, así que me dormí todo lo que quedaba del viaje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 :**

Narra Nicolás:

Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando para abordar, y vi a una chica muy linda hablando con una señora, que supongo era su madre y estaba con dos pequeños. A ella se la veía muy feliz, como cuando le regalan un juguete a un niño, debo admitir que no dejaba de mirarla, se veía muy distinta a las demás chicas, ella no era plástica, o al menos no lo aparentaba. Estaba en mi nube cuando sentí que me hablaban, era el joven del aeropuerto pidiéndome mi boleto, se lo entregue y subí.

Genial asiento 8, siempre me olvido de pedir el 7 que es de ventanilla, ya estaba bastante enojado, y lo peor es que me quedaban 12 horas de vuelo sentado al lado de alguien que probablemente sea molesto, *ugh* .

Me puse lo audífonos y puse The Killers, mala idea porque me dan ganas de empezar a cantar, pero bueno al menos eso va a mantener ocupados mis pensamientos.

Estaba muy concentrado escuchando Bones, cuando alguien me pide permiso para pasar, levante la vista algo molesto, pero cuando vi que era la chica que había visto antes de subir cambie mi cara, fue inevitable, aun que ella ni lo noto, solo dijo gracias y se sentó, parecía pensativa y también se veía algo estresada o quizás era idea mía, pero aun así se veía bien. No me atrevía a hablarle, tenía algo de miedo de molestarla o de que me digiera algo como "¡¿Que queres?!", me prometí a mi mismo que después le hablaría.

Y fue una buena idea porque no pasaron ni 5 minutos que habíamos despegado y ella ya se había acomodado para dormir.

Cuando al fin despertó, lo primero que hizo fue sacar un sándwich y ponerse a escuchar música, no me importo en realidad, yo quería hablarle, así que me arriesgue y resulto ser muy gentil, simpática, e inteligente. Hablamos mucho era muy entretenido hablar con ella, no era como las demás chicas que solo hablan cosas superficiales, me gusto eso, me gusto ella.

Después de hablar muchas horas decimos descansar un poco aunque si hubiera sido por mi seguiría hablando pero la vi bostezando un par de veces así mejor la dejaba descansar.

Me quede pensando en qué hacer cuando lleguemos, le pediría su número, o la invitaría a salir un día, algo tenía que hacer.

*Señores pasajeros en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Madrid, por favor manténgase con su cinturón abrochado y espere la señal para empezar a descender. Gracias*

Narra _(tn):

Al fin habíamos llegado a Madrid estaba muy emocionada, empecé a pensar en el hotel, en los lugares que tenía que conocer, en regalos, en llamar a mi madre y ese tipo de cosas. Miraba por la ventana la cuidad y mientras descendíamos, el aeropuerto era lindo, y grande. Ya me emocionaba todo lo que tenía por conocer.

Sentí que me estaban observando y cuando mire al costado Nicolás miraba sonriente, me incomodo un poco, porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me mire y menos con una sonrisa tan amable, este chico es raro, pero en el buen sentido supongo.

_(tn):- Al fin llegamos eh, que emoción ¿verdad?

Nico:- Si, la verdad ya estaba cansado de estar sentado tanto tiempo (sin dejar de sonreír).

_(tn):- Uff, si ni me digas, pero bueno ya estamos por descender, estoy algo eufórica se ¿nota?.

Nico:- Si bastante, te ves muy emocionada. _(tn) te puedo preguntar algo?.

_ (tn) : - Ya lo hiciste jajaja, broma, si decime…

Nico:- No quiero parecer molesto ni nada de eso, pero estaría bueno salir un día no te parece?, digo si queres, así no andas sola por la cuidad, le puedo decir a mis primos que nos lleven a varios lugares, no sé ¿qué te parece? .

_(tn) :- Si, eso suena bien, siempre y cuando no me raptes o algo así, jajajaja voy a estar en un hotel, pásame tu e-mail, o skype y nos contactamos, ¿dale?

Nico :- Jajaja no, no, nada de eso jajaja , dale genial, ¿en que hotel vas a quedarte?

_(tn):- En Sunshine, está en el centro, es muy conocido, pero nos contactamos vía internet.

Nico :- No lo conozco, pero dale, nos vemos pronto espero. (se acerca para abrazarme)

_(tn) :- Dale (sonrió gentilmente)

Narra _(tn)

Ya estábamos descendiendo y Nicolás me propuso vernos en estos días que esté en Madrid, suena bien, algo raro pero bien, de paso no estoy tan sola en esta bella cuidad. Me paso su e-mail, me despedí y me fui a tomar un taxi, para ir al hotel a bañarme, comer algo y salir a conocer, que emoción tengo.

Ya en el hotel me registré y toda la gente parece ser muy amable, eso me agrada, lo que no me agrada es que me toco el quinto piso, y hay varias personas esperando el elevador, estoy bastante cansada como para subir caminando, tendré que esperar.

Mientras esperaba me senté en la escalera, cuando vi que empezaron a llegar mucha chicas con carteles que no entendí lo que decían, pero tenían muchos colores, solo pude leer "we love you" y muchos corazones, asumí que habría algún que otro famoso, mal por mí, espero no griten mientras descanso. Aunque parecían bastante normales y tranquilas, la seguridad del hotel las empezó a sacar, y no sé que mas habrá pasado porque escuche el sonido de las puertas del elevador y me levante casi de un salto, para mi suerte solo eran 6 personas las que subieron, entre ellas, un señor muy bien vestido que parecía un policía o algo así, tres chicos bastante guapos debo decir, y dos chicas que al parecer era pareja de dos de los chicos, por la obvia razón de que iban de la mano, que idiota soy jajaja, y bueno yo ya feliz de que se cerraban las puertas cuando alguien grita "Wait, wait guys", el señor de uniforme detuvo las puertas y subieron dos chicos, uno con el pelo muy rubio casi blanco y de ojos azules muy lindo, y el otro con su pelo enrulado y ojos claros no pude notar muy bien el color, pero los mire y bastante porque ¡wow! era lindos, al parecer mi estadía en este hotel, iba a ser buena, digo, con gente así jajaja, que suerte la mía.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar con los otros que estaban ahí, hablaban en ingles, británico, asumí que estaban de vacaciones, típica de amigos, no como yo que estaba sola. Bueno parecían bastante chistosos, por lo que hablaban yo solo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, hasta que al fin llegamos al quinto y yo salí bastante rápido, porque me dio vergüenza estar rodeada de tanta belleza.

Estaba buscando el numero 32, esa era mi habitación, cuando vi que dos de los chicos también quedaron en el mismo piso que yo, al parecer tengo más suerte de lo que pensé, pero de todas maneras nunca les hablaría, no soy ese tipo de chicas.

Al final del pasillo vi el numero 32 y sonreí, al fin había encontrado mi habitación era tan grande el hotel que si te distraías un poco te perdías, y ese era mi caso.

Estaba abriendo la puerta y vi que el chico rubio entraba a la habitación de al lado, y le hablaba al de pelo enrulado sobre comida y películas, eso fue todo lo que escuche porque me metí a mi habitación, deje mis cosas en un sillón y me tire unos segundos en la cama, luego abrí las cortinas y había un pequeño balcón, no dude en salir a mirar. Era todo muy lindo, lo único malo era el ruido del tráfico pero son cosas de cuidad…más allá de todo se veía estupendo todo, y mientras miraba maravillada el paisaje, note que el chico rubio estaba hablando por teléfono en su balcón y me saludo haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano y una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa y el saludo, y volví al cuarto, ya era hora de pedir comida y tomar un baño.

Después de mi relajante baño, llego la comida, no tarde mucho en terminar todo. Me puse ropa cómoda, unos jeans, una remera de Nirvana, mi chaqueta y mis converse, agarré mi cámara y mi bolso y salí a dar un paseo, aún era temprano, así que tenía tiempo.

Saliendo de mi habitación y fui directo al elevador, al subir vi que estaban los 2 chicos que había visto antes con sus novias, pero esta vez solos, yo sonreí amablemente y ellos devolvieron el gesto, estaban hablando de un tal Harold, y de que no lo habían visto salir mucho, pero mejor deje de prestar atención a la conversación no quería parecer una chismosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – Café y Panecillos.**

Estaba muy cansada de caminar tanto y tenía algo de hambre y sed, así que pasé a una cafetería, era muy linda, decidí tomar un café con unos panecillos para matar el hambre hasta llegar al hotel.

Moza :- Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

_(tn) :- Claro, emm, quiero un café suave, con unos 4 panecillos, 2 de frambuesa y 2 de arándanos por favor.

Moza:- Muy bien, en unos momentos le traigo su pedido señorita

_(tn) :- Gracias, muy amable.

Estaba disfrutando mi deliciosa merienda, cuando de repente veo que se asoma una cabellera rubia, y lo primero que pensé fue "¡No puede ser que lo vea en todos lados!" y después vi que atrás de él estaban los chicos del ascensor, pasaron por mi lado y el rubio se sorprendió y me saludo

Rubio:- Hey, Hola! Que coincidencia, estás en el hotel, en la cafetería, me estás siguiendo? jajaja

_(tn) :- Hola jajaja, no, ni siquiera te conozco como te voy a seguir jajaja.

Rubio:- Bueno eso espero jajaja me presento, soy Niall.

_(tn):- _(tn), un gusto Niall.

Niall:- Ellos son Louis, Liam y Zayn, mis amigos, también están en el hotel (los chicos saludaron amablemente)

_(tn):- Hola chicos un gusto, si, los vi en el elevador hace un par de horas jajaja

Niall:- Si, no salimos mucho del hotel, pero hoy hicimos una excepción jajaja, estás esperando a alguien?

_(tn) :- Se la pasan en el elevador entonces jajaja, no, no solo pase a tomar un café

Louis :- Bueno nos podemos sentar con vos entonces?

_(tn):- Si, claro no tengo problema, siéntense.

Niall:- Gracias _(tn) entonces que te trae a esta bella cuidad? Si se puede saber. J

_(tn):- Estoy haciendo un tour por Europa y hoy empecé, Madrid es la primera cuidad, ustedes?

Liam:- nosotros estamos acá porque somos una ban…. (Niall interrumpiendo)

Niall:- nosotros estamos de paseo también, viaje de amigos.

_(tn):- Que bueno que puedan viajar juntos, yo no pude mi amiga no quiso y bueno…

Louis:- ¿Estás viajando sola?, no te da algo de temor eso?

_(tn):- No, bueno quizás un poco pero no tanto, soy bastante independiente.

Todos :- Woow.

Niall:-Que genial, y al parecer somos vecinos, (sonriendo de manera traviesa)

_(tn):- Si, eso creo :). Espero que no seas muy ruidoso, jajajaja

Niall:- no, no para nada, algún que otro ronquido pero...

Liam:- Hey Harry! ¡Por aquí! (señalando nuestra mesa)

_(tn):- Veo que son varios…

Louis:- Si, y eso que hoy no salimos con las chicas, se quedaron en el hotel estaban algo cansadas.

_(tn):- * lo mire algo confundida pero asumí que hablaba de las chicas del elevador*

Niall:- Si, Eleonor y Sophia estaban algo cansadas de hacer nada la verdad

Louis y Liam:- Hey hey Niall!

Niall :- Harold! Que paso? Porque llegaste tarde?

Harry:- No tenia muchas ganas de salir pero vi tu mensaje y vine un rato

Niall:- Genial, Harry te presento a _(tn) , es nuestra vecina de habitación…

Harry:- Eh, hola _(tn) un gusto J

_(tn):- Hola Harry encantada de conocerte.

Louis:- Harry acomódate asi seguimos charlando, _(tn) nos estaba contando que está haciendo un tour por Europa, sola! Y que no tiene miedo de eso jajajaj

Harry:- Vaya! Que arriesgada, y que tal todo te gusta la cuidad?

_(tn):- La verdad lo poco que eh visto si, es que llegue hoy pero se ve muy bonito todo.

Niall:- Si es una bella cuidad, no conozco mucho pero lo que eh visto es agradable.

_(tn):- Si me imagino J, bueno chicos me parece que me despido, ya es un poco tarde y no quiero perderme mientras voy al hotel jajaja nos vemos allá…

Niall:- En serio? Hm bueno supongo… que…

Harry:- Creo que yo también voy al hotel vamos juntos te parece?

_(tn):- Genial, no me quiero perder sola en esta cuidad jajajaja

Harry:- No te preocupes tomamos un taxi… ;)

Niall:- Deberíamos ir con ellos al hotel no creen?

Louis y Liam:- No quedémonos un rato más

Zayn:- Si además todavía no termino mi café

Niall:- Lo podes terminar en el camino…

Zayn:- *negando con la cabeza*

_(tn):- Bueno chicos entonces nos vemos… *saludando con la mano*

Harry:- Si, los veo en el hotel chicos

Liam y Louis:- Harrrryyyyy….. ;)

Niall:- Si, nos vemos…


End file.
